Colorful Seeds
by Who wants a bowl full of YUKI
Summary: Crazy things, Happy things, sad things, weird things, and any other things you can think of! Crazyness can happy anywhere... Including with the power puff girls. NO POWERS! And there in middle school :3
1. It's Only The Beginning

" Well how do you guys eat strawberry short cake? Do you eat the cake first? Or your straw berry? " Blossom asked, getting her idea from the strawberry short cake on her fork.

" Well, I eat the cake first and leave the strawberry for last since it's the worst part " Buttercup put her feet on the table, tilted her chair back and put her hands behind her head.

" Well I eat the strawberry first, since it would probably feel all alone when all the cake is gone, but then I'd eat the cake so that there's nothing left " Bubbles explained.

" Welll I eat the cake first and sometimes, I get so full that I don't even get to eat the strawberry! " Yuki chewed on her poccy stick.

" Well even when I'm full, I still eat my strawberry since I think it's rude to leave left overs. The person who made it might think that you didn't like it and that would make them feel bad " Destiny shook her finger back and forth, emphasizing not to waste.

" Hm... Good point... " Blossom tapped her chin.

" Well when you eat poccy, what side to you eat first? The regular side, or the choco covered goodness? " Miyako asked.

" Hrm... " Yuki put another poccy stick in her mouth. " I eat the choco part first of course ".

" Well I eat the plain part first and the chocolate for last, best is last! " Butterup's eyes turned into large yellow stars at the thought of a pool full of chocolate.

" Well your fingers would get sticky with choclate if your holding the coca part instead of the plain part, no? " Blossom pointed out slowly taking out a poccy stick from Yuki's poccy pack.

A small, yellow looking crown blinked at the side of Buttercups head, siganling that she was suprised at that thought. " Oh... I see ... ".

" Hmm... What about Mizuame? Do you drink it or something? " Destiny asked, playing with her spoon.

" I put it over things like plain cake, or even a lollipop when I really want something sweet " Blossom smiled.

" _Which is all the time~ " _Buttercup looked away, making her mouth into a '3'.

" **WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? **" Blossoms shouted, darkness looming over her.

" _That your gonna get fat some day... " Buttercup snickered to herself._

_" _**I HEARD THAT! **" Blossom glared at Buttercup.

" Well I put it in a cup, put a stck in the middle and freeze it " Yuki explained, putting her poccy pack in her dark purple bag.

" Hm... Good idea " Bubbles cupped her hands together on the circler table.

" I wonder if anyone still eats Kakigōri... " Destiny looked up in deep though.

" ARE YOU KIDDING? " Blossom and Buttercup shouted.

"... No " Destiny replied simply.

" Lot's of people eat Kakigōri... I just love ' Blue Hawaii ' " Buttercup cupped her hands in front of her chest as her eyes turned back to yellow stars.

" And you say _**I**_ love sweets to much " Blossom crossed her arms and slumped in her seat.

" That's because you do Blossy, when was the last time you had something with chocolate? " Buttercup smirked, putting her hand on Blossoms shoulder.

"... Today " Blossom responded quietly.

" TODAY! See, wasn't good old Butters right? " Buttercup stood up. " So as you can see... I rest my case ".

" Grrr... She push's my buttons... " Blossom growled.

**~~~ Colorful Seed ~~~**

" I was thinking of getting a job... What do you guys think? " Blossom asked.

" You should sign up for... " Destiny started. Her and Yuki twirled around and met back to back, pointing at Blossom. " COSPLAY CAFE! " They shouted in unison.

" The wonderful-ness of all the manga and anime all around " Yuki stretched her arm out towards the sky and her other hand clutched to her chest.

" Having cute guys being by your side all the time " Destiny's arm was stretched out streight and her other hand was on her hip.

" Free drinks and huge discounts! " Yuki hugged herself.

" And that's why you should appply! " Destiny and Yuki pointed back at Blossom.

" Oh! I was thinking of apply there too! It seems like a easy job " Bubbles rumaged through her bag and took out a paper about the ' Cosplay Cafe '.

" Well... If you guys are applying, then so do I " Buttercup put her hands behind her head.

" Well... The boss says the only way to get a job there is to have a anime like figure! Or if you look like a anime or manga character " Yuki pointed out.

" ... I think I have a figure... Maybe " Blossom smoothed her hands down her body.

" Mr. Boss man says that I have the figure of ' Haruhi Suzumiya '! " Destiny smiled, eyes sparkling.

" And I have the figure of ' The black rock shooter '! " Yuki added, hugging herself once more.

" Hmm... I wonder who I look like " Blossom tapped her chin.

" Herm... Let the boss handle that " Buttercup crossed her arms.

" Come on! Let's go apply for the job! " Bubbles smiled, grabbing Blososm and Buttercup's ( Who pulled her hand back ) hands, and pulling them across the street.

Destiny and Yuki opened the doors, letting them in , then walking inside there selfs.

" YAHHHOOO! " A girl waved and ran over.

" _She seems to peppy to be human... _" Buttercup thought, doing a clasic anime sweat drop.

" Yahoo Yuri-san! amugeosdo jagdong i sijag doemyeon museun il-i il-eo na nayo? " Destiny asked, placing down her bag on a table.

" ani ! hajiman hananim gamsahabnida! naneun michin aenimeisyeon paendeul eul meomchul suga eobs-eo ! " Yuri answered, sighing.

" HEY ! na yeogi seo iss-eo ! " Yuki fummed.

" yuki - saen dangsin-eun naega youuu salanghaneun geo alji ~ " Yuri smiled.

" Um... Hello? " Blossom waved akwardly.

" Oh! Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles, this is Yuri-san, she mostly speaks Japenese and Korean, which is good for all the manga fans who only read in Japenese or Korean " Destiny explained.

" yuri - san, i beullosom , beobeul imyeo, geunyeoga yeong-eoloman malhaneun beoteokeob , geulaeseo jeowa unmyeong byeonhwanhabnida ... du jeog iyagi hamyeon " Yuki explained back to Yuri.

" Oh... Um.. N-nice to met you " Yuri shook there hands.

" Meet Yuri-san, meet " Destiny corrected, patting her head.

" geumbang dol-a saeloun haebo neun jag-eob-eul wonhaneun yuli , su " Yuki smiled. Yuri nodded and scurried off.

" Come on, meet Mr. Boss man! " Destiny cheered as everyone followed her to the back.

" Oh Mr. Yoshida! " Yuki called. A ( strangly cute ) man walked out with a large smile.

" Hello girls! I see you brought friends! " His smile widened. " Hi there, I'm Mr. Yoshida. Is there something that you need? "

" Um.. We'd like to apply for a job " Bubbles handed him the flyer from her bookbag.

" Ah~ I see... " Mr. Yoshida put the flyer on the desk and turned back to the three girls.

" Hm... Where does she look like she's from? " He tapped his chin.

" The girl from ' Dance in the vampire bund '! Mina Tepeş! " Destiny shouted excited.

"... You have the job mrs..." Mr. Yoshida trailed off.

" Bubbles Utonium " Bubbles smiled. Mr. Yoshida then turned to Buttercup after Bubbles squealed.

" Hmm... You have the figure and hair of Soifon from bleach... You also have the job " Mr. Yoshida then turned to Blossom.

"... Does she look like any anime or manga girl you've ever seen? " He asked.

" I don't usually see girls with red hair... " Yuki said quietly.

"... Plus she doesn't have a awesome figure... " Yoshida, leaned back on the desk. " I guess she doesn't have a job... ".

" _Maybe it's all the sweets she's been eating _" Buttercup snickered.

" **I heard that! **" Blossom shouted angrily.

" I-It's possible " Bubbles squeaked, a bit scared at angry Blossom.

A dark cloud went over Blossom as she muttered " _Put down by the man... _"

**~~~ Colorful Seed ~~~**

" Buttercup, how come you don't sign up for track team or something? " Blossom asked.

" Because, if I did so, I wouldn't have time for myself since I would have to keep going to track team everyday... Plus I hate to sweat and stand outside all day, I would never join " Buttercup explained, chugging down the water from her bottle.

" I wish to be as fast as you someday... " Bubbles sighed.

" Just imagine yourself at the finish line before anyone else " Buttercup sat down on the bleachers as the next race started.

" But... My mind usually gets messed up and someone appears before me and is already at the finish line " Bubbles hung her head.

" ... You need a brain adjustment " Buttercup wiped her face with a towel.

" Huh! I don't need a b-brain adjustment! " Bubbles panicked.

" Calm down Bubs, she was kidding " Blossom patted Bubbles shoulder, then turned to Buttercup. " But you don't even practice, your lazy and all... " Blossom pointed out.

Buttercup glared at her. " _At least I'm not turtle slow... _"

" **I'M NOT SLOW!** I'm just not race car fast... " Blossom blushed as she hung her head. " And plus I- "

" WOO! GO YUKI! " Bubbles had cupped her hands around her mouth and started to cheer. " YOU CAN DO IT! "

" You don't need to cheer her on ya know... " Buttercup rolled her eyes, still dabbing her forhead.

" Why? Isn't it nice to cheer someone on? Doesn't it boost the confidence? " Bubbles asked.

" I guess it does... But Yuki doesn't need confidence. She might explode from to much of it " Buttercup muttered.

" ... I guess your right... " Bubbles sat back down as Yuki passed the red ribbon. Bubbles squealed happily at her friends acomplishment.

Yuki walked over smiling.

" So what happened while I was gone? " She asked, grabbing her bottle.

" Oh... Nothing... " Blossom assured.

" How that people can explode with to much confidence " Buttercup blurted out.

" That's impossible, confidence is a good thing " Yuki corrected.

" That's what I said! " Bubbles fummed.

" Well.. What if your body has enough with it and just like... Blows up? " Buttercup starred, very interested in the conversation.

" That's impossible Butters " Blossom's eyes turned into fat lines while her lisp turned into a skinny one. ( **A/N:: XDDD I had to laugh when I wrote that! But anyways, I ment like when you put ' -_- ' that's what her face looks like **)

" Do yo meed to go back to kindergarden just to learn that? " Yuki asked.

" Pffht... No " Buttercup averted all of there glaring eyes.

" Anyways, Destiny's race is starting! " Bubbles cheered. Yuki ( since she was standing ) sat next to Buttercup and cheered on Destiny, who had crossed the red ribbion first and walked over to them.

" When is P.E over? " Destiny groaned a long steam like cloud coming from the top-side of her head.

" We just have to wait for the guys to finish there runs... " Bubbles answered, sighing.

"... Blossssssom " Buttercup said in a ghostly voice, looking over her shoulder. " What are you doooooing? "

" Huh? N-nothing! Why are you being so nosey? " Blossom sheilded her phone screen.

" Your texting a boy aren't you? " Buttercup snickered.

" **No! It's NOT boy!** " Blossom shouted.

" But you want it to be a boy right? " Buttercup smirked.

" NO! I was just texting a friend! " Blossom defended.

" What type of friend are you texting? There all in school " Buttercup stated, her hands holding up her head.

" .. S-shut up Buttercup! " Blossom's face was red like a pocky pack.

" Little ol' Blossy wants a boyfriend~ " Yuki laughed.

" I-I do not! Were in middle school for pete sakes! " Blossom was getting tired of this.

" Age is but a number Bloss~ " Bubbles giggled.

" _It's not like you guys wouldn't want boyfriends either... You just tease me because you don't want to admit it... _" Blossom said darkly.

" WE DON'T WANT BOYFRIENDS! " All the other girls shouted.

" Surrree you don't " Blossom smirked.

" I don't! I mean... pffht, boys are gross! " Yuki clasic anime sweat dropped.

" Yeah! They have... Cooties! " Destiny aggred.

" Surrreee they do " Blossom stared at them all ,still smirking.

" They... They... " Buttercup was panicing btu then froze and put on her chilled out face. " They rape girls ". Everyone else laughed at her.

" Guys don't rapee girls!... How do you know about rape anyways? " Bubbles asked.

"... How do YOU know about rape? " Buttercup shot back.

" ... Because we... learn about it in... Class...? " Bubbles answered slowly.

" Herm... SUSPICIOUS! " Buttercup eyed her while crossing her arms.

**~~~ Colorful Seed ~~~**

" Hmm... Bubs, would you ever get a boyfriend? " Blossom asked.

" Well yeah. I want to get married and all, but first he has to by my boyfriend " Bubbles switched off the T.V.

" But don't guys act like pigs all the time? " Buttercup asked, stuffing chips into her mouth.

" You mean like you? " Blossom grimiced.

" Just because I'm not lady like doesn't mean that I'm a pig " Buttercup tossed the bag onto the table, making some spill out onto the ground and on the table.

" Some guys could be super ugly " Yuki pointed out, walking out from the kitchen.

" And others could be really cute " Destiny added, following behind her.

" So you have to be carful " They both stated, starting to eat navy blue ice pops.

" Oh! Oh! I want one! " Bubbles got up and hurried to the kitchen.

" But what if tthey steal your candy Bloss? " Buttercup put her feet up on the table.

" Then I would hit him behind the head! No one steals my candy! " Blossom frowned.

" _Seems like Blossy is getting a bit worked up over a little question _" Buttercup chuckled to herself.

" I'm not getting worked up! " Blossom shouted back.

" Uh... Yes you are " Yuki looked at her innocently.

" Grr... I'm getting some Pocky " Got up and left as Bubbles came back.

" Nothings better than the taste of Navy Blue " Bubbles smiled.

" Navy blue is a color, not a flavor " Destiny pointed out.

" But Navy Blue is the color of the ice pop, which referse to the taste as well " Bubbles explained.

" But blue berry would be the flavor, not navy blue, which is a color, nothing more and nothing less " Buttercup jumped into there conversation.

" But the word blue is in navy blue just like how ' Blue Hawaii ' taste like berrys " Bubbles stated.

" But it's not the offical flavor of it. Just because the color is in the word, doesn't mean that it's the flavor. Like what if there was a drink called ' Pinapple Paridise ' but it taste like oranges? " Yuki asked.

" Then that wouldn't make sence. It would throw people off. Maybe the guy was alergic to oranges? He would sue them! " Buttercup shouted.

" True true... I guess Bubbles was right.. Go figure " Destiny the the last of her ice pop.

" But Blue is still a color not a fla- " Yuki had gotten cut off.

" **WILL YOU SHUT IT WITH THE COLOR ARGUMENT? **" Blossom shouted madly.

" _Blossom seems worked uppp~_ " Buttercup pointed out the obvious.

**~~~ Colorful Seed ~~~**

**AFTERRRR MATH! :D**

" So how did everyone like the show? " Bubbles asked excited.

" It was okkk... " Butch sighed.

" Your just being a sour puss because you guys didn't come in the show yet " Blossom stuck her tounge out.

" ... Can we end this now? " Brick asked irritated.

" Yes, yes we can... " Destiny hung her head.

" I'm hungry... You guys wanna get some food? " Buttercup asked.

" Yup! GOOD BYYYYEEEEEEE! " Yuki waved like she was in ' The sound of music ' ( If you have ever watched that movie, the kids introduce themselfs to the adults when there's a party and they start to sing when they go to bed ) and followed everyone else out the door.

_**Reviewww~**_

_**And Good Byeeee ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

" I can't beileve it's almost time for the Festival! " Destiny smiled.

" Are you guys wearing Kimono's, because I don't want to be the only one " Bubbles looked down at her feet.

" I'm wearing one! " Blossom pipped up.

" Me too! " Yuki put her arm around Bubbles shoulder.

" Me three! What about you Buttercup? " Destiny asked, glancig at a silent Buttercup.

"... No. A kimono is for prissy girls, but me, I'm a tom-boy, so kimono's are a no-no " Buttercup explained, hands behind her head.

" Kimono's aren't for prissy girls! I'm not priss! " Blossom whined.

" Yeah you are. you obsess over boys, you wear frilly skirts, have a pink phone , worry about your makeup, total priss " Buttercup smirked, closing her eyes.

" I don't... I am not a priss! " Blossom pouted.

" Surrrrre you aren't " Buttercup closed her eyes.

" Then what are you gonna wear Butters? " Destiny asked, wanting to end there argument.

" Regular t-shirt and jeans, what else? " Buttercup opened one eye to look at her friend.

"... Why can't you be like a regular girl sometimes? Like wearing a skirt or somehthing! You could put your hair in pig-tails or have a cute phone charm! " Bubbles whimpered.

" I'm not a girly girl, so no... " Buttercup closed her eye.

" Ugh " Blossom rolled her eyes.

" Eh, it doesn't matter as long as your going to the carnival " Yuki and Destiny sighed in unison.

" Hm... I wonder if there's gonna be any cute guys there " Blossom tapped her chin.

" See, you always think about guys " Buttercup laughed.

" No I don't! I was just wondering! " Blossom fummed.

" Anyways~ " Bubbles rolled her eyes.

" It's ok if Blossom wants to talk about boys. Buttercup, I've heard that you want a boyfriend " Yuki snickered.

" NO I DON'T! GUYS RAPE GIRLS REMEMBER!... Besides, guys are pigs and will screw everything up " Buttercup started. " They'll cheat on you or something along those lines "

" But what if your really pretty, such as myself? Why would they cheat then? " Bubbles asked, flipping her hair.

" Guys have wants dear sister. They probably dont like the way you kiss or something " Buttercup explained. Bubbles gave a soft ' oh ' and went back to looking at her feet.

"BUTTERCUP STOP FILLIN GHER HEAD WITH LIES! " Blossom shsouted.

" You yell to much Bloss, doesn't your throat hurt every once in a while? " Buttercup asked. " _Or maybe your not even human but have the looks of it... I might have a alien sister _" Shhe then mummbled.

" I AM HUMAN!... And you watch to much Anime " Blossom rolled her eyes.

_**~~~ Colorful Seeds ~~~**_

_" Ah, it's spring time. Something new is gonna happen, I can feel it! Maybe a new friend, a new life... Or a new... Love! With a childhood friend, with a older boy you have a crush on, or the cute new transfer student. The anticipation you feel five seconds before falling in love! ..._ That's how I always picture it, but reality is unfair to me and doesn't get anything thats suppose to be awesome... " Yuki huffed, coming out of her Manga/Anime fantasy mode.

" You read to much Manga! Everything you picture is in Manga form! " Blossom looked very peeved... As always.

" She can't help it if Manga is a awesome way to picture life! Anything could happen! " Destiny defended her sister.

" In Manga form, it does seem better. There are more cute guys then in real life " Bubbles confesed.

" You've fallen into there trap!..._ Now I'm all alone on the sane side... _ " Blossom hung her head.

" You just haven't read any awesome Manga, it depends on what you read Blossy " Buttercup announced as she sat down beside Bubbles, who sat down next to Blossom.

" Ok, just stay here and we'll be back " Destiny smiled. Her and Yuki went out of the room and left the three sisters alone in silence.

"... They have alot of books " Bubbles followed on what her sisters were doing, looking around the large room.

" Yeah... Bleh, Manga " Blossom grimaced as she pulled out a book.

" Wait... WHAT THE HE- "

" Hush Buttercup! " Blossom shushed.

" Grrr... " Buttercup then looked back at the Manga book which wasn't a ordinary Manga... But a YAOI Manga!

" T-they read... Yaoi? " Bubbles whimpered.

" I guess so... " Blossom opened the the Manga to the close end. "... WHA!... This is just... AH! " Blossom quickly closed the book after reading some of it. " I now hate Manga even more " Blossom blushed a bit.

" Hello again! Sorry for the delay but we- " Destiny stopped in mid sentence. Yuki dropped the tray of tea onto the ground and rushed over, snatchig all the books in there hands.

" W-what were you doing? " Yuki screamed, blushing a bit.

" Looking at your books " Bubbles answered softly. Yuki quickly put them back.

" Do you guys always go thr- "

" Do you know what type of stain tea could leave? Why didn't anyone clean this up? " Desiny and Yuki's dad started to scrub the carpet.

" S-sorry dad I- "

" You guys don't have to worry, I'll do it. Girls like you guys shouldn't worry your little heads about small things like these, it would damage your fragle little hands and that wouldn't be good, I would never forgive myself if you two even got a scar " There dad went on and on.

" Your being weird again " Destiny sighed.

" I'm sorry but... Middle school girls are just so great! " He smiled.

" Sheginori Anarchy, get out! " Yuki pushed her dad out the door.

" Why can't you call me dad for once? " He frowned. Yuki closed the door in her dads face and sighed.

" Were sorry for... That " Destiny mummbled as she sat down next to Blossom and Yuuki saat down next to Buttercup.

" Your dads a freak " Buttercup rolled her eyes.

_**~~~ Colorful Seeds ~~~**_

" A feild trip to where? " Bubbles asked.

" To Kyoto/Nara! So look up all the awesome and interesting spots there! " Mrs. Levy smiled.

" But aren't we going to all those places in the first place? " Buttercup asked with a bored expression.

" No, were going to most of the boring tourist type places, but when were done there, there's gonna be shops were you Can get suvinerse at... So that's gonna be the most funnest part then all the other parts of the feild trip " explained.

" Are we all going in groups or something? " A random student asked.

" Yuppers! " Mrs. Levy smiled. " Groups of three or less, you can bring your parents if you want ".

" There can't be five in a group? " Blossom asked angrly.

" I'm afraid not Mrs. Utonium! That's way to much! " Mrs. Levy shook her index finger side to side.

" Now you can all pick groups and such at the moment, and then we will continue the lesson " The teacher sat down on her soft, rolling chair and started to write down something.

The five best friends scooted next to each other.

" How are we all going on the trip together? There can only be three or less in a group! " Bubbles whined.

" I don't know... Maybe our mom can bribe ! " Buttercup suggested, excited.

" No, no, no. There both woman, so that won't work. If was a... , then that would maybe work " Blossom sighed.

" Wow... You all suck at trying to make a solution " Destiny rolled her eyes. " Since this is very simple to figure out ".

" You guys bring your mother and we'll bring our father, then when were on the trip, we just all stay together as one whole group! " Yuki explained.

" oH... Why didn't you think about that Blossom? Your the smartest. But it seems like Blossy is losing her smart " Buttercup laughed.

" _I'm not losing my smart... Your just gaining stupid _" Blossom replied lowly.

" Ohhh... Burn " Destiny snickeres quietly along with Bubbles and her sister.

" _**Shut up **_" Buttercup hissed.

**~~~ Colorful Seeds ~~~**

" But Pocky should be known world wide! I asked this girl if she knew what pocky was and guess what she said? NO! NO I TELL YOU, NO! " Yuki yelled angrily, kicking aa rock on the side walk.

" Do you hear yourself? Your getting mad for no reason " Buttercup pointed out. " Right Bloss? "

They all looked at the red head, who wasn't paying any attention what so ever, but staring at the sky, day dreaming.

" BLOSSOM! SNAP OUT OF IT! " Buttercup shouted right in Blossoms ear.

" AH! Buttercup! Don't do that! I was... Thinking! " Blossom rubbed her ear.

" About what? " Bubbles asked, hands in her pockets.

" About... Some one " Blossom confessed.

" _Ooooooooh~ _It's a GUY! " Destiny laughed.

"... So what if its a guy! " Blossom defended, crossing her arms.

" It means that your gonna stop hanging out with us more and more everyday and then your gonna leave us fully! DON'T LEAVE BLOSSOM, DON'T! " Yuki shouted , grabbing Blossoms shoulders.

" I won't leave you guys over some boy! " Blossom removed Yuki's hands.

" Which _boy _exactly? " Buttercup asked, leaning forward.

" ... Brick Jojo " Blossom sighed dreamly.

" ...Jojo? That seems like a girls first name, not to be man or anything " Bubbles stated.

" His last name doesn't matter! He's sweet and caring and- "

" Don't...Just, don't go there Blossom. We don't need lovy dovy-ness right now... Or ever for that matter " Buttercup stopped Blossom from finishing her sentence.

" It's just becuse your a tom-boy and not a real girl, Buttercup " Destiny put a hand on her shoulder.

" I AM a real girl! I have boobs don't I? " Buttercup asked awkwrdly.

"..._ Small ones at that _ " Yuki mumbled.

" Anways, Can you show us this... _Brick_ you speak of? " Bubbles pleaded.

" Sure~ " Blossom whipped out her light pink phone. Everyone crowded around her, to see the picture of this _Brick_ she speaks of.

"... You like... That? " Buttercup pointed at the picture of a red headed boy, with blood red eyes and a cap on backwards, making a peace sign at the camara.

" Yeah! Is there something wrong with that? " Blossom looked angry and upset.

" Well... He just looks... Bleh " Buttercup confessed.

**" SHUT UP! AND COME BACK HEREEEE! " **Blssom yelled, chassing Buttercup.

" Blossom! Calm down! " Bubbles, Yuki and Destiny yelled, following Blossom down the street.

**~~~ Colorful Seeds ~~~**

**AFTER MATH! :D**

"... " Everyone was silent, not speaking to one another.

" U-uh... Blossom and Brick are mad at me for no reason... " Yuki sighed.

" WERE NOT MAD AT YOU FOR NO REASON! " They shouted in uniosn.

" Ok, ok... There mad at me beacuse I made them a couple " Yuki confessed. " _Even though there ment for each other _"

" It's true, you guys just cant handle it " Destiny rolled her eyes at the red heads. " Un-like Butch and Buttercup "

" Well, Buttercup gets mad when I said she liked Mitch " Bubbles ointed out.

" And Butch got mad when I said that he liek Princess " Boomer continued.

" That's different, because thats not the truth " Butch punched Boomer in the arm , whcih made him yelp in pain.

" Your a mean brother... " Boomer frowned.

" Well anyways, sorry this chapter SUCKED BALLS! But it will get better and better as it goes along! " Yuki explained. " Thats all for now! "

" **BYE-NIIIIIII! **" They all waved goodbye~

**AAAAAANNNNDDD~... Review O 3 O**


	3. Sabatosh part1

**Ah! .Lord-o~ I'm sorry! * hides from flying chairs and tomatoes * **

**I-I have a good reason though! My laptop was broken for like a year, so I had to use my desktop, but my desktop is harder to use, or at least to me~**

**So my lovely daddy bought me a new one as soon as I told him~Since my mom is slow and says she's gonna do it and never does =_= Urg**

**Well anyway, plase don't hate me, I'm gonna update as much as I can ( if my mom doesn't tell me to get off the computer so she can get on mine~ Pffht, PASSWORD BITCH! ) **

**Oh! And I just rememberd that I didn't put the disclaimer~ I don't understand why I have to, since if I made the PPG or PPGZ, then why the hell would I be on FanFiction? Urg, anyway, Yushi the disclaimer!**

**Yushi: Yuki does not own PowerPuff Girls or any of it's characters, only her OC ,Yuki**

" Would you like to tell us why are we here at 10 at night? " Yuki asked, rubbing her eyes.

" BLOSSOM WENT ON A DATE! " Buttercup yelled. The girls gasped as Buttercup continued " WITHT THAT BRICK GUY! " The girls gasped again.

" Oh Blossom! How could you betray us so~? " Destiny cried sadly, falling onto the couch.

" Ya know, Blossom's growing up and so are we. We'll most likely end up getting boyfriends too " Bubbles said, sipping tea for some reason.

" SHE'S TO YOUNG! " The other three girls yelled, making Bubbles jump.

" But it's fine, because I have a plan! " Buttercup yelled happily as if she was leader.

" Which is~? Don't leave us hanging " Yuki huffed.

" Were gonna sabatosh there date! " Buttercup smiled.

" How are we gonna do that exactly with out her knowing it's us? " Destiny questioned.

" Were gonna wear out ninja suits! Duh~ Were gonna need water ballons, Kool-Aid dry and wet, moustashes, walky talkys, cloaks, ninja stars, scissors, cosplay, and Yuki's ipod! " Buttercup explained, rubbing her hands together evily.

**~~~ Colorful Seeds ~~~ **

" Alright! Des, are you ready? " Buttercup asked. Destiny smiled and nodded. " Yuki are you ready? "

" Of course! " Yuki replied, pulling over her ninja mask. ( It's that thing that covers a ninjas mouth~ Like in Naruto )

" Bubbles are you ready? " Buttercup asked again.

" Yeah but, I really don't think we should do this. Blossoms gonna get really mad at us for trying to saba- "

" Ok " Buttercup cut off the blonde, pulling out a map from one of the backpacks they brought " Blossom and Brick are here " Buttercup circled the area with her finger " there most likely going to get food right now, since there next to the food area. Alright, make sure that they don't do anything romantic like feeding each other food, holding hands and the worst... Kisssing! Ok, battle stations! "

" Hai! " all girls yelled ( You know like in Japan where instead of going yes they say hai? Yeah it's like that ) leaving there little circle on top of a building.

The four girls parkoured to there asigned areas, making sure not to disturb anyone.

Buttercup leaped onto the a stand , then ducked behind it's sign that read " Neru Neru Nerune " ( That stuff is so good! ). She pulled out her walky talky " Alright, I see Blossom and Brick. There buying pocky "

" That's the worst! " Destiny cried.

" So true! They could do something like... " Yuki paused and thought.

" Like the Pocky Game " Bubbles continued.

" Yeah! The Pocky Game! "

Brick whispered something in Blossom's ear, making her giggle.

" There flirting, ew. Stop it! " Buttercup hissed at the scene shown before her.

" Were on it! " Yuki and Destiny replied happily.

Yuki and Destiny ran up to the two red heads.

" No no no! This won't do! " The girls chourused, pulling Brick and Blossom away from each other, leaving an arms lenngth of space between them. Blossom's mouth dropped.

" Hatsune Miku? Megurine Luka? What are you two doing here? " She asked angrily.

" I'm so happy you know who we are! " ' Miku ' chimmed happily, ignoring that last part.

" But enough of that! " ' Luka ' started " This isn't a place were your suppose to be so touchy-touchy! "

" Your suppose to have fun, but not _that _type of fun! " Miku wagged her finger in disaproval.

" Uh.. Do you know them? " Brick asked suspiciously.

" Uh, no! I don't talk to strangers! Come on, Brick! " Blossom took his hand and ran off.

' Miku ' and ' Luka ' growled angrily. ' Luka ' pulled out her walky talky. " They left , ran into the direction of the haunted houses "

" Going in there, that could easily get them together. Blossom jumps, hugs onto him, he kisses her forehead and says it's ok " Bubbles explained.

" Just talking about it makes me sick " Buttercup gagged. " Alright, let's get a move on! "

**~~~ Colorful Seeds ~~~ **

" Alright Buttercup, I think this is your department " Destiny said, giving her the cloak.

" Alright! I got this! " Buttercup smiled happily, pulling the cloak over herself and going threw the back of the haunted house to get in position.

Blossom and Brick walked through the haunted house.

" This place is so scary~ " Blossom said, snuggling towards Brick, who wraped his arms around her as hey walked.

" Don't be, I'm here to protect you " he smiled. Buttercup nearly threw up as they came closer and closer towards her. Buttercup pulled on her mask,as they were a few steps under her. She dropped from the ceiling.

" ! " Buttercup yelled, falling infront of them. Blossom and Bick yelled, although Blossom nearly had a heart attack.

" Go back from once you came! Or all my evil minnions will have to tear you limb from limb! " Buttercup shouted. Blossom ran past Buttercup scared out of her mind. Buttercup smiled at her work, then turned towards Brick. " You. Saw. _Nothing~_ " She put her finger over her mouth and backed away slowly into the darkness.

Brick rolled his eyes, " Girls are so weird "

**~~~ Colorful Seeds ~~~ **

" Alright, I decided to just do 3 scenes instead of the usual 4 since I really wanted to update! " Yuki squealed.

" Once again, Yuki's very sorry for not updating sooner, her moms just very mean " Bubbles apoligized.

" Why did we have to go on a date anyway? " Brick asked. " Couldn't we just be friends? "

" No, shut up~ " Yuki hissed.

" When will we be in it? " Butch and Boomer asked.

" When I say so! ... Although I bet everyone knows already, but Boomer will most likely come next, Butch is last... But Idk yet~ So, I'll start writing the next chap either today or tomorrow! Alright then~ " Yuki explained.

" Bye! " They all said, waving.

**Alright, hoped you didn't forget about me! D:**

**So pwease, REVIEW! :3**


End file.
